xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Good Jack
Good Jack is Jack's good self, without any trace of evil. Background Good Jack first appeared in the end of the Season 2 finale Saving Omi when It was revealed by Dojo that when Jack entered and exited the Ying-Yang World with Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko, he brought the Reversing Mirror with him and instead of coming out whole, he became good as it was shown when he helped Kimiko put Omi's good chi back into himself. He later appeared again in the begining of Finding Omi where he is staying at the temple. There he tried to pour a cup of tea for Master Fung, only to have a fight with Dojo because he wanted to do it but the fight also caused him and Dojo to drop the tea onto Fung. After this, the Chi Creature, free from the Ying-Yang world, attacks the Xiaolin monks and Good Jack traps it in the Sphere of Yun. He and the monks, along with Dojo, then set out to confront Chase Young before anything worse happens to them or the world. Later when he and Dojo were looking for the others they discovered that the Chi Creature had taken their Chi after Chase had freed it from the Sphere of Yun using the Serpent's Tail. Good Jack had the idea of using the Ying and Yang Yo-Yo to travel back to the Ying-Yang World, only to be told by Dojo that the Yang Yo-Yo is gone. However, Good Jack decides to use the Ying Yo-Yo to get back the Chi, despite the fact that he will become evil once again. After using Dojo as bait for the Chi Creature, Good Jack used the Ying Yo-Yo and sent both him and the creature into the Ying-Yang World. While running from it, Good Jack used The Ring of the Nine Dragons to create another Good Jack that would distract the Chi Creature while he got the Chi. After getting the Chi, Good Jack used the Ying Yo-Yo and teleported back to the real world where he became evil again. He later appeared again in The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean where Jack encountered him after the Ying Ying Bird teleported him back to the Ying-Yang World. It was revealed that without his good-half Jack was more evil. Then Good Jack told him not to go into prison because Hannibal Roy Bean is there. After the gang entered the Ying-Yang world they encountered Good Jack (much to their annoyance) who explains that he's the good side and tells them that Jack went off to meet Hannibal. After freeing Jack (who was Hannibal thanks to the Morby Morpher) from the cell they encounter another Jack and Raimundo uses the ring to bring both Jacks back together to see which in the real one. Good Jack made one more appearance in Time After Time: Part 2 in an alternate timeline where Master Monk Guan became evil instead of Chase Young. There it was revealed that he had entered and left the Ying-Yang World with just the Ying Yo-Yo and became good again. He then accompanies the Xiaolin Monks and Good Chase Young to the Heylin controlled Xiaolin Temple in order to unfreeze that universe's Omi. After they are captured and imprisoned by the Heylin villains, Chase breaks them out after drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup, and Good Jack distracts the jungle cats in the temple while the others escape. Good Jack is last seen celebrating with the others after the last Xiaolin Showdown and cowering with his evil self during the restoration of the space time continum. Personality While Good Jack is shown to be a happy, helpful, joyful fellow, he is also shown to be very annoying as he loves to help out too much and his positivity can be very overbearing and creepy. He also has the tendency to give people great big hugs (which are shown to be strong enough to hold all four Xiaolin monks and Dojo, who almost suffocated). Like his normal self he also tends to cry and yelp a lot but out of sentimentality rather than fear (such as when he cries profusely after Good Chase's speech about time). Physical appearances Good Jacks physical appearance is exactly the same as his normal self, however his clothes are the most drastic difference. In Season 2 and early Season 3, Good Jack's hair is neater and combed flat rather than in a wave. He wears a blue sweater-vest over a white shirt and red tie along with khaki pants and brown loafers. He also doesn't wear his yellow swirly goggles. In late Season 3, Good Jack's appearance changes, most likely to adapt to farm life like the other monks in the alternate timeline. His hair is slightly longer and tied into a pony-tail, and he wears a straw gardening hat, a garden coat, blue pants, and sandals. Powers and Weaknesses Good Jack is rather passive and was not usually shown in a fighting position, however it can be assumed that he has the same intellect as his normal self. Even though Good Jack is shown to be more of a lover than a fighter it is shown that he can hold his own when he or the people he cares about are in trouble. He is still able to effectively use Shen Gong Wu, such as when he used the Sphere of Yun to trap the Chi Creature and the Ring of the Nine Dragons to split himself. He also is shown to possess some strength, such as when one Good Jack held off the Chi Creature while the other went to find the monk's chi. However, his greatest weakness is that he retains the cowardess Relationships Xiaolin Monks: The Xiaolin Monks seem to dislike Good Jack despite his friendship and affection towards them (or maybe because of it) and are usually annoyed when he appears or back away from him when he's over enthusiastic. However, when the monks need his help they usually accept it and Good Jack is always willing to be a good friend to them. Master Fung: Due to his bombastic nature and enthusiasm, Good Jack took it upon himself to joyfully nurse Master Fung back to health after he returned from the Ying-Yang World, however this did not bode well over all. Similar to Dojo, Good Jack took a child-like idolation to Master Fung and attempted to treat him with tender love and care, but like the Xiaolin monks, Master Fung found this to be overbearing and creepy, backing away from Good Jack's enthusiasm and looking fearful when Good Jack kissed him on the noggin. Dojo: Dojo initially felt the same as the others and was annoyed by Good Jacks attitude, and also got into conflict with Good Jack over their treatment of Master Fung and who got to do what. However, Dojo eventually warms up to Good Jack after hearing his heroic pledge to get the monk's chi back even if it turns him evil again, citing that the world was more important than his alignment (after this speech, Dojo went as far as to cry and cuddle Good Jack's head). Trivia Jack is the only one who turned from bad to good, and in the Shen Gong Wu fight, Jack turned evil again. Episode Appearances Season Three |Chronicles= Season One }} References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters